Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 4
Synopsis "Bad Company" The Suicide Squad infiltrates the hideout of an organization called Basilisk, with orders to find and retrieve a scientist by the name of Elisa Visyak - developer of the nanite virus they encountered before. Captain Boomerang, placed in charge by Amanda Waller, orders a smash and grab operation. Crashing through the door, the squad finds Dr. Visyak and attempts to apprehend her. However, unexpectedly, she and all of the other scientists cry "Hail Basilisk" and use cyanide capsules to kill themselves. Deadshot is contemptuous, blaming Boomerang for the mission's failure, but they are both surprised to find that El Diablo has used his fire powers to burn away the toxins from her blood. She will live, but she needs medical attention. Unfortunately, a sentry appears, and before the squad can take him out, he activates an explosive in his suit, and blows up. Yo-Yo absorbs most of the damage from the debris, but the sound draws the attention of the rest of the cult. As they make their escape, Captain Boomerang happens to mention that the Joker is rumoured to be dead, having been skinned alive by some psycho in Gotham. The news has a strange effect on Harley Quinn. Meanwhile, El Diablo notices that King Shark is behaving unusually. They come to a stop when they find the weapons of the remainder of the cult trained on them and a woman named Grey Lora demands to speak with them. Captain Boomerang tries to take charge, but Deadshot utters the words "Wong Fon Shay" - a name that Grey Lora recognizes. Deadshot explains that Wong Fon Yay was a Basilisk operative known as Asp who was killed by a boomerang, implicating Captain Boomerang. Realizing that he has been set up, Boomerang attempts to use the detonator he was given that is supposed to be connected to the microbombs in each squad member's skin. It fails to function, and Deadshot mocks him for thinking that Waller would trust him with that kind of power. As it turns out, George Harkness' addition to the Suicide Squad was orchestrated so as to give them a bargaining chip for getting out of the hideout alive with Dr. Visyak. In exchange for letting the squad go, Waller will leave behind Captain Boomerang and also return Wong Fon Yay's body to Basilisk. The squad is returned to Belle Reve, and Deadshot attempts to convince Waller that they've earned the trust required to have the microbombs removed. Waller argues that the thirty minutes left on those bombs isn't just on the clock. Each squad member is serving a life sentence. While Waller's not paying attention, one of the guards deactivates Harley Quinn's bomb before she's been put back in her cell, putting them all at risk. Angrily, Waller orders that Quinn be isolated while the others be placed into a holding cell. After about ten minutes of waiting in their cell, the squad begins to realize that something is delaying their employers in coming for them. Forlornly, King Shark comments that the only thing that is easy about being on the squad is dying - and they will all die. Suddenly, a guard arrives and releases them. Waller appears on Deadshot's comm link, announcing that the squad should prepare for deployment, with only 18 minutes left on their bombs. Waller warns that the prison has fallen into a riot in the last ten minutes, and they have 18 minutes to find a way to make it stop or else they'll all be dead. Appearances "Bad Company" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Harley Quinn **King Shark **El Diablo **Captain Boomerang (Leaves The Team) **Yo-Yo *Amanda Waller *Basilisk **Coil **Grey Lora **Wong Fon Yay (Asp) (Appears Only As A Corpse) **Elisa Visyak Locations *Louisiana **Terrebonne Parish ***Belle Reve Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20842 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-bad-company/37-306483/ Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 04